THE WEDDING 2!
by windrangeryellow
Summary: MIA AND JAYDEN'S WEDDING! YAY!


**Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers Samurai or any other power ranger season though I wish I did.**

**Time for Jayden and Mia's wedding. I know I know it's takin me a really long time to get this up but hey it's up now right.**

"EMILY! EMILY!" Mia calls looking around the Shiba House desperately for her friend. Emily runs in from the training area.

"Mia, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I need your help."

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I need you to help me pick a dress."

"MIA! THE WEDDING IS TOMORROW!"

"I know that's why I need your help. Now come on." Mia grabs Emily's arm and they both walk to Mia's room. There are five different dresses to choose from.

"Oh, Mia why haven't you picked a dress yet?"

"I tried but I had a hard time." About an hour later they finally picked dress. "Thanks Emily. You're a good friend." Emily smiles.

"I know." Mia hugs her.

"Ok, let's go train." The two of them run out to the training area. Jayden lands next to them flat on his back Mike standing only a few feet away. Everyone (including Jayden from the ground) stare at him in shock.

"What?" he asks like him beating Jayden was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wow, amigo, when did you learn to fight like that?" asks Antonio.

"Uh, I don't know," he says scratching the back of his head.

"Who cares, I think it was awesome," says Emily walking over to her husband and hugging him. Mia holds out a hand to Jayden who takes and Mia helps him up.

"You ok?" she asks him. He nods rubbing his back.

"Yea, I'll be ok," he say. He turns to Mike and smiles. "Well, Mike, looks like all that training is paying off."

"Wait, you've been training Mike?" asks Kevin. Jayden nods.

"I'd train you too but you don't need it," he says matter of factly.

"Oh," says Kevin. At that moment the Gap Sensor goes off.

"Ok, let's go kick some nilock butt," says Jayden. They run out the gate drawing their symbols in the air, hitting them and changing into power rangers. When they get there the nilock is already mega-sized. They call out their zords and go into mega-zord and defeat the nilock.

"Samurai rangers, victory is ours," says Jayden.

**The next day at the wedding**

"Mia! Mia! MIA WAKE UP!" yells Emily. Mia jolts from her sleep sitting up.

"What?" she says rubbing her eyes. She looks at the clock her eyes widen. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late." She jumps out of her bed. "Thanks for waking me Em." She rushes into the bathroom to get ready for the wedding. About an hour later she comes out ready for her wedding. Emily jumps up from Mia's bed.

"Mia you look beautiful!" she exclaims. Mia smiles.

"Thanks, now lets get going," she says. They leave the Shiba house and go to the church. They make it there just in time. 'Here comes the bride' had just started to play. Emily steps in front of Mia and walks out before her (as Emily is Mia's Maid of Honor). Jayden grins when he sees Mia she smiles at him. Mia steps onto the alter.

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly," says the priest. No one says anything. He turns to Jayden. "Do you, Jayden, take Mia to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forward?" Jayden smiles.

"I do," he says. The priest turns to Mia.

"Do you, Mia, take Jayden to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forward?" he asks. Mia smiles radiently.

"I do." Jayden pulls a ring from his pocket and slides it onto Mia's finger. Emily hands Mia a ring and then Mia slides the ring onto Jayden's finger.

"Having now pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, by virtue of the power invested in me by the state of California, pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jayden leans down and kisses Mia. People start cheering. Emily taps Mia's shoulder. Mia turns and looks at her.

"Throw your bouquet!" Mia smiles and throws it. It once again finds it's way into poor Antonio's hands.

"Aww, not again," he moans. People start laughing at him. He quickly tosses it away. It lands in Kevin's hands.

"No!" he yells. He tosses it back at Antonio who bats it away. It lands on the floor and a girl snaches it up.

"Yay! It's mine!" she yells.

"I don't know why girls get so excited by this type of thing. It makes no sense," says Antonio.

"Because," says Emily coming up behind him "girls like romance. But you wouldn't know that because you don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh, you just got told," says Kevin.

"Whatever," says Antonio. "I don't need one. I'm perfectly happy." He turns and leaves the church.

**THE END! YA KINDA AN ABRUPT ENDING BUT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK!**


End file.
